The Just Another Day In Paradise Karaoke Bar Omake
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Now a fic of its own. The guys go to a karaoke bar and make some startling discoveries, and have fun doing it!
1. Sign-up Sheet, Michelle Branch, and Cris...

Just Another Day In Paradise Karaoke Bar Omake  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: Taking a break from the serious matter of my actual fic Just Another Day In Paradise, I bring you the Just Another Day In Paradise Karaoke Bar Omake (Extra) Chapter! Basically it's the gang from Just Another Day In Paradise going to a karaoke bar. And if you don't know a character or so from the actual fic so far, it's probably because they haven't made an appearence YET. But they will.. so there. It's a third-person fic this time, just so you know.  
  
Karaoke Omake Part One: Sign-Up Sheet, Michelle Branch, and Cristina Millian  
  
They didn't expect the karaoke bar to be quite so packed. It hardly mattered, though. They went there with singing and having fun on their minds. Reputation wasn't what they thought of.  
"The sign-up sheet's over there for the music," said a woman on the stage, "so you can go ahead and sign up for what song ya' want, okay?"  
The gang went over and signed up to sing, and some told what they would do. Ryuuen and some others decided to keep it a surprise.  
"I'll go first." The timid violet-haired boy said after a moment, surprising those of them who knew him. He wasn't usually so.. straight-forward. "I know what I'm doing."  
"Oookay.." Taka allowed Ryuuen to pass by him on his way to the stage.  
Ryuuen whispered something to the woman on the stage, and she retreated to put in the CD.  
"I'm dedicating this song," Ryuuen started out, "but I'm not telling who I'm dedicating it to. So, umm, if you know me, guess."  
"I betcha I know who it is!" Genrou shouted.  
"You be quiet, it's starting," Ryuuen said to his redheaded friend, and sure enough, the music was starting.  
  
"I wanted to be like you"  
  
"Who's he singing about?" Shunkaku wondered aloud.  
  
"I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away.." Ryuuen sang, his left hand holding the microphone, his right hand over his heart, dancing to the beat.  
  
Suddenly Shunkaku grinned and hoisted himself on to the stage.  
"You need backup badly, Ryuuen," he said, grinning, and then yanked his brother Kotoku onstage as well.  
"What??" Kotoku froze, then realization dawned and he glared at his brother.  
"Just relax and have fun."  
"Can I continue now?" Ryuuen asked.  
"I'm not stopping you." Said Shunkaku.  
  
"I didn't know that it was so cold"  
  
"Outside?" Shunkaku guessed.  
"Will you stop that?"  
  
"And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and  
We figured out that  
When the tide comes  
I'd take you away..." Ryuuen smiled as the music sped up for the chorus, and he flashed a peace sign to the crowd. It was returned by Miaka.  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares.."  
  
"Somebody who cares.." Echoed Shunkaku and Kotoku, even though it wasn't in the original song. It sounded good.  
  
"Who the heck is he SINGING about??" Shunkaku asked loudly.  
"If I knew I'd tell you already!" Kotoku replied, dangerously close to throwing his brother off of the stage.  
  
"I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me.." Ryuuen put his right hand on his left arm, crossing over his chest.  
  
"Your hand is all I have  
To keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone.." Ryuuen pointed out towards the crowds, as though they weren't there, as though he were pointing into some great beyond. His hand retracted as the chorus began again.  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares.."  
  
"Somebody who cares.." Shunkaku and Kotoku parroted back. Shunkaku was grinning. Kotoku smiled briefly.  
  
"All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah.  
  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares..  
  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see," Ryuuen's voice took on a desperate half-whisper,  
"Where you go when you're gone.."  
  
The music faded and the applause began. Ryuuen stepped off of the stage, not exactly unpleased, but then again not ecstatic either. Shunkaku and Kotoku soon followed.  
No one could quite believe that Ryuuen had had the nerve to go up there and sing like that, but everyone was impressed. Not only had he pulled off a song by a female singer, but he had pulled it off WELL.  
As for Shunkaku and Kotoku, well.. Kotoku wasn't exactly happy about being dragged up in front of all those people, him being the shy twin, after all. However, the experiance seemed to have heated his anger.  
"Why'd you drag me up there like that?!"  
"I figured it'd be fun. You need to get out more."  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
"I'm older than you."  
"By four minutes!"  
"Still.."  
WHACK.  
"Shunkaku, next time keep your big mouth SHUT." Kotoku said, wielding his flute like a club. Shunkaku lay on the floor with swirlies for eyes.  
"Well, that taught him," remarked Chuin from the table. "Didn't know ya' had it in you, Kotoku!"  
Kotoku smiled sheepishly and put his flute back in his pocket.  
"I'll go next, okay?" Kaen said, "but I need backup."  
"What kinda backup?" Ryuuen asked.  
"You, you, and you." She pointed to Ryuuen, Genrou, and Saihitei. "Come with me."  
She briefed them on what song she was going to do, and they nodded, smiling.  
There was the noise of the CD player starting the song as she ran onstage with her three backups.  
  
"Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM." Kaen sang.  
  
"But not TOO down, we're a little young, yanno." Genrou commented maliciously.  
"She didn't mean THAT." Ryuuen countered.  
"How do we know?"  
  
"Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars.."  
  
"Except Jaku!" Genrou yelled.  
"Will you stop that?" Saihitei asked.  
"Do I ever REALLY stop ANYTHING?" Genrou asked innocently.  
  
"All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM.  
  
Everybody wanna get down, when ya hear the sound and ya bump the beat  
365 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week"  
  
"I'd be tired after that," Genrou complained.  
"Will you please?" Saihitei asked, motioning for him to be silent.  
"Ummm.. no."  
  
Now when you're drivin' in your 4x4 and you turn this up on your stereo  
Whether night or day, nonstop ya play, and you know you still want more, so..."  
  
"Who says?" Genrou asked. Ryuuen clamped a hand over the redheads mouth, and Saihitei smiled a thankyou at the violet-haired Freshmen, who blushed.  
  
"Find a honey that's standing on the wall," Kaen swept a hand out towards the crowd.  
  
"All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, let's go, hear this.." She motioned to the front of the room, then to the back.  
  
"Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night"  
  
"I don't want to!" Called Genrou, who had escaped Ryuuen by biting his hand.  
  
"People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM."  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again.." Genrou began.  
"SHUT UP!" Ryuuen and Saihitei shouted simultaneously, causing Genrou to look from one to the other in wonder.  
  
"Everybody in the club, c'mon, keep bobbin' ya head now to this song  
Ya got the beats and breaks, and ya body's shakin', we're doin' it all night long  
Any time or place, any place or time, no we don't need no sleep  
365 days a year, 24 a day, 7 days a week, so.."  
  
"C'mon, people, let's hear ya' already!" Ryuuen shouted to the people, "this is a PARTY SONG!"  
  
"Find a honey that's standing on the wall  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, let's go, hear this..  
  
Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night"  
  
"Come on, I said I can't HEAR you." Ryuuen called again. The audience began to join into the chorus, at first weakly, but getting stronger.  
  
"People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM." Kaen glared back at her backups, one of which was nearly falling down laughing.  
  
"What?" Genrou asked Kaen, "this is fuckin' hilarious!"  
"Genrou!" Ryuuen gasped. "Stop it, that's mean!"  
"Your point?"  
"He's hopeless." Saihitei commented.  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars"  
  
"Except Torin and Jaku!" Genrou shouted.  
"You're asking for it," said Saihitei.  
"And... your point?"  
  
"All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM  
  
Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM  
  
From the front to the back, c'mon and bob your head"  
  
"Yeah," the backups said as a group.  
  
"365 days a year, 24 a day"  
  
"Yeah," the backups and some of the audience said.  
  
"No, we don't need no sleep, all night we rock that beat  
So you'll know what to do, just make ya move and make ya move."  
  
"Oooh," Genrou smiled. "Just what move would that be?"  
WHAM.  
"You're a good hit," Ryuuen told Saihitei admiringly.  
"Yeah, but we're down one backup."  
  
"Find a honey that's standing on the wall  
All the girls get their guys on the floor  
From the front to the back, let's go, hear this..  
  
Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM  
  
Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right.. from AM to PM.  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars.. from AM to PM.."  
  
The music continued for a moment, and then, both Kaen and the remaining backups sang,  
  
"From AM to PM."  
  
The song ended then, and Ryuuen and Saihitei dragged the unconscious Genrou offstage. Kaen bowed and walked off.  
"That was fun," Ryuuen remarked. "Who's next?"  
"I'll go," replied Kotoku. "I can try, anyway."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Well? Like? I need another name-key for those of you who haven't read Just Another Day In Paradise.. Oi.  
  
CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER  
Ryuuen=Nuriko  
Genrou=Tasuki  
Saihitei=Hotohori  
Taka=Tamahome  
Shunkaku=Suboshi  
Kotoku=Amiboshi  
Kaen=Soi  
Chuin=Tomo  
Jaku=Nakago  
Torin=Ashitare  
  
I'll mention others as it comes up. ^_^;;;  
Hope you're enjoying. I particularly enjoyed Genrou's commentary.. LOL.  
See you next time!  
  
NOTE: If you wish to be included in a future chapter of this, please review and let me know! ^_^ 


	2. The Insanity of Legends That Come True

Just Another Day In Paradise Karaoke Bar Omake  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: Well, hello and welcome to another edition of the Just Another Day In Paradise Karaoke Bar Omake!! Should be fun this time around. I apologize if it seems that Ryuuen hogs the mic, but he's my fave character, so please give him some leeway.  
NOTE: English translations of the songs will be provided at the end of this part.  
  
Karaoke Omake Part Two: The Insanity Of Legends That Come True  
  
Shunkaku stared at his twin in surprise.  
"You're really going up there now?" He asked. Kotoku nodded.  
"Well, I don't want to have to wait," he laughed. "Might as well do it now."  
"Good point," Shunkaku replied.  
Kotoku walked upstage after recruiting Taka and Yui as backup.  
"Okay, ready?" Taka asked as the music started.  
"Yeah," Kotoku said. Yui nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"Aishiteta to nageku ni wa  
Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta  
Mada kokoro no hokorobi o  
Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru," Sang Kotoku in Japanese, as Yui and Taka waited for their turn to sing.  
  
"Hitotsu no me de asu o mite  
Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru  
Kimi no ai no yurikagode  
Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara," Were the lyrics.  
  
"If I could understand what he was sayin', I'd comment," Genrou muttered. Ryuuen grinned.  
"That's the good part about singing a song like that. You can only make out certain words, and no one can make fun of you." The violet-haired boy said, smiling.  
  
"Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure..."  
  
"The real folk blues," Kotoku, Yui, and Taka all sang together.  
  
"Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
Ichido kiri de owarunara," Kotoku sang alone again.  
  
"He's pretty good," Kaen commented from her seat. Jaku nodded.  
"At least he doesn't have assholes for backups," the blonde commented.  
"'Ey! I heard that!" Genrou shouted.  
"Hush, Genrou, or we'll get thrown out." Ryuuen warned.  
  
"Kibou ni michita zetsuboto  
Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu  
Nani ga yoku te warui no ka  
Koin no omoi to kuramitaita  
  
Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou..."  
  
"The real folk blues.." The backups and Kotoku sand all together, but Taka sang "the fake folk blues" and got whacked by Yui.  
  
"Oi, that Taka guy is pretty weird," Torin commented, leaning back in his chair.  
"Not as rude as some people around here," Shunkaku said quietly, then moved to a seat farther away from Torin.  
  
"Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake  
Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai..." Kotoku sang, oblivious to the audience.  
  
"The real folk blues  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
Ichido kiri de owarunara..." The music died as Kotoku put the mic back on the stand, and walked offstage looking considerably less nervous than he had getting on it.  
  
"You did great!" Shunkaku yelled as he hugged his younger twin brother.  
"Shun-chan, lemme go, I can't breathe," Kotoku complained, smiling.  
"That was good, Kotoku!" Ryuuen grinned at him. Kotoku was blushing at all the praise he was being given.  
"So.. who's going to go next?" He asked to get the attention off of himself.  
"I will," Miaka said with a wide smile. "And for backup I choose Taka and Doukun!"  
Doukun looked mortified.  
"Me?" He asked, doing his best to sound innocent.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Miaka ran onstage, leaving the backups to follow.  
  
"The song I'm going to do is called 'Akai Iitsutae', or Crimson Legend." She called out, as the music began.  
  
"Dajia lai la Iya sakae," She and the backups sang.  
  
"Utsukushiki sanga arishi kuni  
Minoru daichi yutaka na umi  
hokorashii inochi yo tokoshie ni.." Miaka sang.  
  
"She's actually got a nice voice," Saihitei commented. Ryuuen nodded.  
"Yeah, she's a good singer." But he kind of wished Saihitei had said that about him.  
  
"Itsu no hi ka kurokumo ga  
Tami no yorokobi ubai ni kuru  
Demo anzuru na akirameru na  
Mikado to tomo ni kibou no hi wo tomose  
  
Kuni ga ayaui toki  
Miko to shichi seishi  
Suzaku shin wo yonde  
Horobi wo sukuu  
Kore ga Kounan oukoku no iitsutae.." She sang on, eyes closed, right hand clasped firmly on the mic, as though in a trance.  
  
"Why does this all seem so familiar, like I should know it..?" Ryuuen asked, "when I've never heard this song before in my life.."  
"I don't know, but I feel it also," Saihitei remarked.  
"Yeah, it's weird, like I should know this stuff.." Genrou said with an ironic smirk.  
"Shh, guys, the song's coming back again," Juan said.  
  
"Zhangi lai la sora utae" Sang Miaka, Doukun, and Taka. Taka was smiling. Doukun looked confused.  
  
"Subarashiki yume umareru kuni  
Genki na tami sakaeru ichi  
Yami ni watashite wa narau sekai  
  
Isekai kara miko ga kite  
Shichi seishi to tachiagaru toki  
Tami no kokoro hitotsu to nari  
Mune no mannaka ni akai hi ga tomoru  
  
Suzaku shin no chikara  
Miko to deau toki  
Donna negaigoto mo  
Kanaeru to iu  
Kore ga Kounan oukoku no iitsutae  
Mukashi mukashi kara no iitsutae..." Miaka stopped singing and the music died. As the crowd clapped and she walked offstage with her backups, the group sitting at the table near the front was speechless.  
They felt an odd stirring, as though they should have known that song, those words, they came so naturally to their minds now, they wondered if they had perhaps heard the song in a dream. The feeling soon faded, though, and they clapped and hugged and congratulated Miaka, Doukun, and Taka on their performances.  
Another person that they didn't know went up and sang "Blue Storm", and then someone else from their group volunteered.  
"We'll go," Genrou stated, glancing at Houjun, who nodded.  
"We've been planning to do this one for a while, no da." Houjun said.  
"Break a leg!!" Miaka shouted as they climbed onstage.  
"This song is called 'Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi', no da," Houjun said to the crowd.  
"That means 'Blue Freedom, White Wish', by the way," Genrou contributed.  
  
"Aoi sora ni wa aoi jiyuu ga aru  
Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru.." They both sang.  
  
"Genrou is a surprisingly good singer," Saihitei said. Ryuuen nodded miserably. He never got any compliments from the Junior..  
"Hai," He said. Meanwhile Houjun had fallen silent.  
  
"Aruite mo tadori-tsudzukeru  
Basho ga areba ii.." Genrou sang, then dropped into smiling silence as Houjun took over.  
  
"Kono mune de iki-tsudzukeru  
Yume ga yajirushi ni naru.." Houjun flashed a grin at the crowd and handed the mic back to his companion.  
  
"They're both good," Taka said.  
"Very," was all Juan would comment.  
  
"Are hatate'ta kouya de mo  
Hoshi wa hikaru.." Genrou sang, then let Houjun take over again.  
  
"Mamoritai hito ga ireba  
Chizu wa iranai.." Houjun sang, some hidden emotion making the words more forceful.  
  
"Whoa...  
Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuku no darou  
Hakkari shirenai ishi ni michibikarete..." They both sang together, their voices perfectly complementing each other.  
  
"Habata-ita tori no kage ga  
Daichi wo hashiru yo.." Genrou sang, and fell silent.  
  
"Setsunasa ni me wo tojireba  
Yomigaeru kioku.." Houjun then handed the mic to Genrou after finishing his part.  
  
"Kuyashikute kanashikute  
Nigiru kobushi.." Genrou sang, and for once seemed to take the song seriously, singing seriously- not at all like his usual demeanor.  
  
"Mitami sae 'chikara ni suru!'  
Sou chikatta ne?" Houjun sang, and then they shared the microphone.  
  
"Whoa...  
Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuku no darou  
Hakkari shirenai ishi ni michibikarete.." They sang together. Then they both fell silent for a short instrumental before Genrou took the mic again.  
  
"KIMI ga ite. BOKU ga ite.  
Minna ga ite." Genrou sang, and handed the mic to Houjun, without smiling.  
  
"Ugokidasu uchuu to ima  
Ikite-yuku no da.." After Houjun sang this, they shared the mic.  
  
"This is really very good," Juan commented.  
"Hai, I really like this song," Taka commented.  
Ryuuen wondered where Taka could have heard it before.  
  
"Whoa...  
Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuku no darou  
Hakkari shirenai ishi ga hatarite mo  
  
Aoi sora ni wa aoi jiyuu ga aru  
Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru.." They sang the last lines together, and the music faded once more, and the cloud erupted into applause.  
  
"Arigato, arigato.." Genrou was saying, but Houjun grabbed his arm and dragged him offstage.  
Ryuuen laughed.  
"That was really good Genrou, Houjun!" The Freshmen said, hugging Genrou fiercely.  
"Leggo, Ryuuen, leggo!" Genrou shouted, trying to free himself from the smaller boy's grip, which was surprisingly strong.  
"It's going to be a long night," Saihitei commented.  
  
END PART TWO  
  
A/N: Character guide!!  
  
Miaka=Miaka  
Taka=Tamahome  
Genrou=Tasuki  
Ryuuen=Nuriko  
Saihitei=Hotohori  
Juan=Mitsukake  
Doukun=Chiriko  
Houjun=Chichiri  
Torin=Ashitare  
Jaku=Nakago  
Shunkaku=Suboshi  
Kotoku=Amiboshi  
Yui=Yui  
Kaen=Soi  
  
And the song lyrics in English.. I had a field day with the Japanese lyrics, didn't I?  
  
The Real Folk Blues  
Ending Theme of Cowboy Bebop  
  
It's too late to cry I love you.  
The wind still blowing, my heart still aching  
  
One side of my eyes sees tomorrow,  
And the other one sees yesterday  
I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love, again  
  
Cry for me, somebody, with dry eyes  
  
The real folk blues  
I just want to feel a real sorrow  
It's not bad a life in the muddy river  
If life is once  
  
Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps  
What is right, or wrong  
It's like both sides of a coin  
  
How long must I live till I release?  
  
The real folk blues  
I just want to feel a real pleasure  
All that glitters is not gold  
  
The real folk blues  
I just want to feel a real sorrow  
It's not bad a life in the muddy river  
If life is once  
  
  
A/N: Now for the second song, sung by Miaka..  
BTW, Dajia lai la means "everyone came" in Chinese, and Zhanqi lai la means "everyone stood" in Chinese.  
  
Akai Iitsutae ("Crimson Legend")  
Chiriko Song  
Originally sung by Kawakami Tomoko (as Chiriko)  
Lyrics by Aoki Kumiko  
Composition/Arrangement by Makino Saburou  
  
Dajia Lai La. Become even more fruitful.  
A land having beautiful mountains and rivers.  
Rich soil, abundant seas.  
It's always a proud life.  
  
One day, dark clouds  
Will come to steal away the subjects' happiness,  
But don't fear. Don't give up.  
With the emperor, light a fire of hope.  
  
When the land is in dangerous times,  
The miko and her seven seishi  
Will call the Suzaku god  
And save us from destruction.  
This is the legend of Kounan kingdom.  
  
Zhanqi lai la Lo, sing!  
A land that gives birth to wonderful dreams.  
Cheerful subjects, thriving markets.  
A world that will not be handed over to darkness.  
  
When the miko comes from the other world,  
And stands with her seven seishi,  
The subjects' hearts become one,  
And a crimson fire of love burns inside their hearts.  
  
When the miko encounters  
The Suzaku god's power,  
Any kind of wish  
Can be granted.  
This is the legend of Kounan kingdom,  
A legend from long, long ago.  
  
  
A/N: Wow, I love the lyrics to that song. Whooo. Anyway, next up the song that was actually sung by the right person (is sung a word?), err.. persons. That is, Houjun and Genrou.  
  
Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi ("Blue Freedom, White Wish")  
Chichiri/Tasuki song  
Sung By: Tasuki & Chichiri (THTC)  
Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko  
Composition/Arrangement: Makino Saburou  
  
BOTH  
In the blue sky, lies blue freedom.  
In the white clouds, lies a white wish.  
  
TASUKI  
I don't mind walking,  
Even if I have to struggle to reach it.  
  
CHICHIRI  
The dream that lives on in my heart  
Becomes my compass.  
  
TASUKI  
Ah, we did it. The stars shine  
In the wilderness, too.  
  
CHICHIRI  
If you have someone you want to protect,  
You don't need a map.  
  
BOTH  
Whoa...  
I wonder where the cloud is going now?  
Guided by an unknown force...  
  
TASUKI  
The shadow of a flying bird  
Runs along the earth.  
  
CHICHIRI  
If I close my eyes in sadness,  
The memories return.  
  
TASUKI  
I clench my fist  
In pain and sadness.  
  
CHICHIRI  
We swore "We'll make our pain our strength!"  
Right?  
  
BOTH  
Whoa...  
I wonder where the cloud is going now?  
Guided by an unknown force...  
  
INSTRUMENTAL  
  
TASUKI  
You're here. I'm here.  
Everyone is here.  
  
CHICHIRI  
Now I'll go on living  
Along with this universe that's always in motion no da.  
  
BOTH  
Whoa...  
I wonder where the cloud is going now?  
Guided by an unknown force...  
  
In the blue sky, lies blue freedom.  
In the white clouds, lies a white wish.  
  
  
A/N: I'm starting to think my song translations are longer than my story... *sigh* Oh well. Next time expect a bit more oddness following that song.. MUWAHAHAHAHA.. Y'know, "Crimson Legend". This is supposed to be a side-story type thing for Just Another Day In Paradise but I think it's going to end up an alternate ending or something, or a couple of chapters.. I am so weird.  
Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! *begs* 


	3. Those Feelings I Never Express

Just Another Day In Paradise Karaoke Bar Omake  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS!! MAJOR SPOILERS IN THE REST OF THIS FICSERIES!!  
A/N: More oddness, Japanese lyrics, and other weird things.. lol, I'm so weird. Could have something to do with just getting the lyrics to three (count 'em THREE) Nuriko character songs in English and Japanese both! (thank you www.nuriko.org!!!). Nuriko.org gets all credit for the lyrics to the songs in this chapter.. Not me. *shakes head*  
Any sappiness is due to the fact that it's like 95 degrees in my bedroom (with two fans on!!) and I tend to get all weird when it's this hot.. (yes I type in my bedroom, on my computer in here). It's too hot to write anything cool like action/adventure. LOL.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm poor. I can't AFFORD Fushigi Yuugi. And if I did, wouldn't I not be poor? *confused*  
Oh, and I don't own Yoshi, because she belongs to my buddy Sol, who asked if she could be in this so.. here she is! And yes, she really DOES act like this.. *sweatdrop*  
WARNINGS: Language (like there hasn't been enough already), possibly some shounen-ai (not sure yet).  
NOTE: "Daijobu" is translated as "okay". Any other Japanese.. use the context clues since Alex (who looks up Japanese words' exact meanings for me) is on strike because it's too hot. Darn him.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Try and guess which song each is.. I'll tell you at the end! See how well YOU know Japanese FY songs! I won't announce them during the fic. So there.  
BTW, when Miaka reminisces about Nuriko singing a certain song to someone, that didn't happen in the series- I'm just using that creative liscense of mine. *looks for creative liscense* Darn it, I told Tamahome not to let Miaka near my stuff!! *holds up chewed-on remains of a creative liscense*  
Man, this A/N is long. And this fic is angsty. Mus' be the heat.  
  
Karaoke Omake Part Three: Those Feelings I Never Express  
  
Ryuuen stood up.  
"I'll go," He said, smiling uncertainly.  
"You already went." Juan commented.  
"I want to go again," Ryuuen reiterated. "I've got something in mind."  
  
He walked up to the young woman on the stage.  
"I'll go next," he said to the girl, whose name was Yoshi. "My favorite song, you know the one."  
"Uh-huh!" She said, nodding, "one sappy love song, coming up!"  
"Yoshi, it is NOT a sappy love song!" Ryuuen argued. They always did this over at her house (she had a karaoke machine). The two were friends from school, where Yoshi was a Junior.  
"Well then what do you call it?" She asked, blue eyes wide.  
"Usually by it's name." He replied. "You know, seems the logical thing to do."  
She sweatdropped.  
"Okay, I'll go get it," She said, swiping at her red bangs to get them out of her eyes. "Break a leg!"  
"I think I'd rather not," Ryuuen commented as Yoshi ran offstage to put in the CD.  
  
"What song do you think he's doing?" Miaka asked Taka.  
"Dunno, but I have a hint." He replied.  
"Oh, now I know..!" But Miaka only feared that she was correct.  
  
The music started up, and Ryuuen faced the crowd, although those that knew him personally could see the faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Stop... Yume o miteta no? Utsukushiku nagai yume.  
Stop... Fukaku shizuka ni kanashimi o nemurasete." Ryuuen sang, his voice soft.  
  
"Oh, gods, it is that song," Miaka said, a single tear falling to land on her skirt. Taka put his arm around her.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay, he's here now."  
  
"Yasashisa ni yureteta nara  
Shiawase datta hazu, demo..."  
  
Yui shot a look back at Torin, who was talking animatedly with Chuin.  
Gods, why this song, now? She thought, and how does he know it?  
  
"Toki ga ugoku, mune ga sawagu, kaze no naka de  
Dare ka ga yobu koe ga kikoeru  
Kono karada ni, kono kokoro ni, atsuku hashiru  
Inochi ga ima mezameteku." He sang, not seeming to see the crowd, as though he were in a trance.  
  
Somewhere near the back of the room, the song awakened something in a girl, and she burst into tears, streaming from her violet eyes and landing on her light-blue t-shirt.  
"Oh, oh Gods, what is this..?"  
  
"Stop... hito wa yowai ne, arasotte nikumiau  
Stop... demo ai dake wa nani mo kamo koeru hazu."  
  
Torin stared at the stage, eyes wide. What was this feeling? Was it some sort of.. regret? Why?  
  
"Unmei ga hikiyoseru yo  
Tashika ni kimi no moto e to."  
  
"The hell..?" Genrou felt hot tears on his cheek before he realized that he was crying. Why did this song effect him so much?  
  
"Sono egao o, sono namida o, sono subete o  
Tada hitotsu no yuuki ni kaete  
Kizutsuku no mo, osorenai sa, donna toki mo,  
Mamoru yo mamotte miseru.."  
  
Miaka sobbed into Taka's shirt as he held her, tears running down his own face. He looked around and noticed that the song was effecting the other former seishi as well.. even if they didn't notice it.  
"Daijobu, daijobu, Miaka, it's all right." He whispered hoarsely. "It's alright now."  
  
"Ah... umarete kita imi o  
Ah... hajimete shitta.." Ryuuen sang softly, tears running down his face, falling silently to the stage at his feet.  
  
Yoshi watched from backstage, her heart beating noisily in her ears. A single tear escaped and fell down her cheek.  
"Why am I crying..? Is it because he is... or is it something else..?"  
  
"Kono karada ni, kono kokoro ni, hikaru kimi o  
Tada hitotsu no ikiru akashi ni  
Sono egao o, sono namida o, sono subete o  
Momoru yo mamotte miseru.." As the music ended Ryuuen suddenly seemed to come back to life from a very deep trance.  
  
"Gods... what was that..?" Saihitei asked as he hastily wiped tears from his eyes. Ryuuen walked over to Yoshi, though, instead of leaving the stage.  
  
"Yoshi, I would like to do another song, if that's alright with you," He said. Yoshi nodded, whispering a "sure" in a subdued tone. "Umm.. I'd like to do.. that song, you know, the one you don't like.. that one."  
"Ah, Ryuuen...!" Yoshi complained, but Ryuuen held up a hand.  
"I want to sing that song. I have my reasons."  
"Ooooh, does Ryuuen have a crush??"  
THWAK.  
  
As the music started up again, this time a different song, Miaka wondered what could possibly be next..  
  
"Mizu ni utsuru tsuki o miru kara yurete shimau  
Zujou ni aru hikari wa sore o tada miteru dake...  
Kizutsukite yowaru teoi no kemono de mo  
Ikiru no ka nigeru no ka subete jibun shidai.." Ryuuen's voice had gone soft again, but still audible.  
  
"Not this song too...!" Miaka said, frantically clinging to Taka. "It makes me think too much of.. of Nuriko.. and.. and.. didn't he sing this once..? To.. to him.."  
She made a weak hand motion towards Saihitei, who was watching to stage.  
"Hai, Miaka. Calm down, this is a happy song."  
  
Sora wa takaku hateshinai keredo  
Hikari dake wa oshiminaku aru  
Donna toki mo Mimamotteiru yo  
Ai to iu na no Perfect World.."  
  
No, Taka thought, this song is not for him.. it's for her. I think she knows, too.  
He glanced at Miaka, who was held in his arms with her head against his chest, as though she were seeking sanctuary against something very frightening.  
"See, Miaka...? He is always here to protect you," He whispered, though she could not hear him.  
  
"Tsurai toki o norikoeru tabi mabushiku naru  
Shirazu shirazu eranda koto ga jishin ni naru yo  
Umi no soko nemuru hito wa shinshu no you  
Arawarete migakarete kagayaki o fukameru.." Ryuuen's eyes closed, and tears that no one had noticed slid down his cheeks, as though he were thinking of a very good memory of people he had long lost.  
  
The girl in the back walked to the front and sat down at an empty table near the stage. Her tears went unnoticed even by her, the small droplets landing, forgotten, on her shirt, spotting light-blue with dark-blue.  
  
"Sora wa takaku harewataru sekai  
Yuki wa tokete uruoi ni naru  
Donna toki mo tachiagaru yuuki  
Kimi no naka ni aru yo.."  
  
Genrou watched Ryuuen, and for some reason felt both sad and happy at the same time.. Of course he knew he would be sad when the song ended..  
  
"Daite daite dakiokosu dake ga  
Tabun kitto yasashisa ja nai  
Donna toki mo tachiagaru yuuki kimi no naka ni aru yo  
Ai to iu na no Perfect World." Ryuuen walked offstage silently as the music ended. Those of the crowd who had cried dried their eyes and wondered about why they had done so.  
  
Taka held Miaka close.  
"It's over, Miaka, it's over," he told her. "Don't worry."  
"I can't help but worry," her voice was thick with tears. "What if it happens again!? Here!?"  
"It's okay, Miaka, we won't let it happen again," Taka replied, drying her tears with a napkin.  
"Taka, I'm afraid."  
"So am I, Miaka, so am I."  
  
Genrou snapped himself out of the trance those songs had put him into, and wiped his eyes with his shirt-sleeve, lest anyone know that he had been crying.  
Dammit, he thought, what's up with me today?? What the hell wuzzat!?  
Sighing, he slumped back in his seat a little farther.  
  
The girl who had been in the back but was now in the front sighed.  
Hope put her hand in her pocket, thinking. Who had that boy been? Why did he seem so.. familiar, like she should know him somehow?  
What the hell was going on here?  
  
Ryuuen sat back in his seat, fully aware that everyone at the table (and a few people not from their table) was staring at him. He looked down, as though his shoes had suddenly become very interesting.  
What was that, he wondered, I've never been able to sing that well before, or gotten that.. feeling.. when I sang..  
Slowly he turned to face his friends again.  
"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, his voice a touch higher than he had meant it to be, his tone a touch harsher.  
Most of them looked away. Genrou just frowned.  
"What the HELL were you singin'?" The red-head asked, "and how the fuck did it do that t' all of us!?"  
"I don't know," Ryuuen confessed. "I don't know how that happened, Genrou-san, gomen."  
"Don't be sorry," Genrou said, "I just wan'ed to know if ya' knew what the hell was goin' on."  
"I could try another song, and see if it happens again," Ryuuen said, "but I'd need help for this one."  
"I'll help," said a female voice. A semi-tall teenage girl with violet hair and eyes stood directly behind Ryuuen, their features eerily similar. "My name's Hope."  
"I'm Ryuuen," the violet-haired Freshmen said. "How well do you sing?"  
"Well enough," she said, her hands on her hips. Taka was reminded forcefully of someone from the other world..  
"Omigods, Taka, it's Houki!" Miaka whispered fiercely.  
"Houki??" Taka said, surprised, then smiled. "Good, they'll work well together."  
"If you can tell them apart, that is."  
  
"What song now, Ryuuen? Quick, before the audience comes out of shock," Yoshi said. Ryuuen smiled.  
"The one I used to say that I'd never, EVER sing." He said.  
"Aa!" Yoshi grinned. "Okay, coming up!"  
She ran to put the CD in as Ryuuen briefed Hope on which song they would be doing.  
  
"Ah shanari shanari machi o ikeba  
Um donogata no me hitorijime  
Ah nante itsumo tsumi na watashi  
Um aware heart hanashibari.." Hope sang, her voice loud and clear, which complemented Ryuuen's own, softer voice.  
  
"Oh, I know this song," Miaka said, smiling. "Ryuuen's so weird..!"  
"Of course he is, he's our Nuriko." Taka replied.  
THWAP.  
"Be nice!"  
  
"Honki ni nattemo gomen asobase  
Tada no otoko nara ototoi oide  
Urei obita koe suzushii hitomi  
Watashi no kokoro wa ano kata no mono yo.." Ryuuen sang this time, soft voice perfectly pitched for the song. He was smiling.  
  
Genrou frowned. Something about this song was... odd.  
"I know, it's a strange song, ne?" Saihitei asked.  
"Yeah, way too weird, what's up with that guy anyway?"  
"If I knew, I would tell you."  
  
"Run run sakasemasho patto koi ranman  
Iki ni adeyaka ni otome mankai ni  
Run run run misemasho iji to kokoro iki  
Misete ano kata o get itashimasho.." Hope sang again, smiling widely at the male mirror-image next to her.  
  
"This song is strange no da." Houjun commented.  
"But somehow I feel that it is real," Juan replied.  
"Hai, it seems like a song from the heart no da."  
A song from the heart? Juan wondered, whose heart though, is the question.  
  
"Ah nagekawashii komusumetachi  
Um wakasa dake no namakemono  
Ah onna no ue agura kaite  
Um ima ni naki o miru koto yo.." Ryuuen was singing again, but he didn't hand the mic back to Hope this time.  
  
"Aiiee! It IS him!" Miaka shouted to Taka. Taka smiled.  
"See, I told you, he's our Nuriko," Taka said.  
"It's him, I can't believe it's really him!!"  
"Miaka, calm down."  
  
"Tensei no bibou tayumanu doryoku  
Migaki ni migaku wa issei ichidai  
Ai no tame naraba ichinichi senri  
No o koe yama koe michi o fumikoete.." Ryuuen then handed the mic to Hope, after that part.  
  
He means Miaka, Taka thought, doesn't he? Or he did, in that last world.  
"It's him, Taka, he's really back, isn't he?" Miaka asked.  
"Hai, Miaka, it's really him, he's really back." He said, sighing.  
  
"Run run sasagemasho koyoi yume ryouran  
Midare midasarete otome iza yowan  
Run run run kirei desho hana no kono inochi  
Saite chiru toki nya migoto chirimasho.." Hope sang. Then they shared the microphone.  
  
"They're very good singers, aren't they?" Doukun asked Kotoku, who nodded.  
"They sound and look alike, luckily for them they both sound good when singing," The flutist replied with a smile.  
"Hai, I see your point."  
  
"Yakouju, topaz hisui ni menou ruby, amethyst  
Motto nayamashiku motto utsukushiku  
Run run sakasemasho patto koi ranman  
Iro mo toridori ni nioi kanbashiku  
Run run run misemasho dokyou kono aikyou  
Misete ano kata o get itashimasho.." They sang together, and then the song ended.  
  
They walked offstage, and back to the group. Miaka jumped up and hugged Ryuuen.  
"That was great Nuriko!!" She shouted. Taka pulled her back.  
"He doesn't remember," He told her in a harsh whisper, "so don't call him Nuriko."  
"Oh yeah," Miaka said, "I remember now. Gomen ne, Taka."  
"Oi."  
  
Ryuuen smiled slightly, blushing at all the praise the others were giving him. He didn't know how he had sang that song, how it had seemed to come from his heart (how it DID come from his heart!) when he had never thought those thoughts before in his life..  
"Guys, lemme sit down, okay?" He said, tired of being hugged to death by Miaka.  
Finally he sat down again.  
But little did he know that things were just about to get a whole lot more interesting..  
  
END PART THREE  
  
A/N: Okay, it's official. This fic is no longer a side-story of Just Another Day In Paradise, but rather a different way things could have happened, all during one night at a karaoke bar. Okay? I had to change it since they WILL remember their pasts in this. Maybe. ^^;;; But it is now seperate. Also, please REVIEW! *begs* And also, if you want to be in this fic, lemme know and you can come in at a later date. If you have a particular extra character from FY you would like your character to be the reincarnation of, let me know that to at the time. With that last bit, it is first come, first serve, okay?  
  
Character List!  
  
Miaka  
Ryuuen=Nuriko  
Taka=Tamahome (can't believe he played a major role in this ep.!)  
Genrou=Tasuki (can't believe he didn't!)  
Saihitei=Hotohori  
Houjun=Chichiri  
Doukun=Chiriko  
Juan=Mitsukake  
Yui  
Jaku=Nakago  
Kaen=Soi  
Chuin=Tomo  
Torin=Ashitare  
Kotoku=Amiboshi  
Shunkaku=Suboshi  
Hope=Houki  
Yoshi=Korin (as in, Nuriko's sister, Korin)  
  
And song translations!!  
  
Kaze no Uta (Melody of the Wind)  
Lyrics by Yuzuki Miyoshi  
Composition by Iehara Masashi  
Arrangement by Totsuka Osamu  
Sung by Sakamoto Chika  
  
Stop... Did you see a dream? A long sweet dream.  
Stop... Let sadness sleep quietly.  
  
If you're moved in gentleness  
It is happiness, however...  
  
Passing time, uneasiness in the heart, scatter in the wind  
I hear a voice calling out to somebody  
In my body, in my heart, the fire is burning  
Life has awakened  
  
Stop... Humans are ugly, they only know how to fight and hate  
Stop... but love can overcome all things  
  
Fate is drawing near  
It is really coming to your side  
  
Your smiling face, your tears, and everything  
Will become an incomparable courage  
Even if you're hurt don't be afraid whenever it is  
I will always protect you  
  
Ah... the real meaning to live  
Ah... I knew it for the first time  
  
In my body, in my heart, the shining you  
Has given me the one and only reason to live  
Your smiling face, your tears, and everything  
I will always protect you  
  
  
A/N: Great Suzaku I love that song.. the reason everyone was crying was this was the song used in episode 33, the infamous Nuriko-death episode (I can say this since I already warned against spoilers), it was also used as the ending theme in that episode. So it made the seishi who remember (Taka) and the Mikos (Miaka and Yui) think of Nuriko's death. It also (unconsciously) effected the other seishi.. note Genrou's, Hope's, Yoshi's, and the other's tears.  
  
Perfect World  
Lyrics by Aoki Kumiko  
Composition/Arrangement by Daimon Kazuya  
Sung by Sakamoto Chika  
  
I look at the moon's wavering reflection in the water.  
It shines above my head and then I lose sight of it...  
My hands are like a wild animal, weakened by pain, but  
Will I live? Will I run? Everything depends on me.  
  
The sky is a lofty place but  
Only the light will hold regret for it.  
When I can, I'll watch over you.  
Love is the name for this Perfect World.  
  
If only time could ride beyond into the dazzling void.  
Without knowing it, I become confident in what I choose.  
  
At the bottom of the sea rests a person's pearls.  
Come out and touch the withering brilliance of the deep.  
  
The weather of the sky is fine in this world.  
The snow melts and moistens.  
When will you be brave enough to stand up?  
It will grow inside of you.  
  
Hold me, hold me, just hold on to the moment.  
Maybe the gentleness isn't forever.  
When will you be brave enough to stand up?  
It will grow inside of you.  
Love is the name for this Perfect World.  
  
  
A/N: That song is so cool.. I love it. This one made me (I dunno about you) think of Nuriko just before/when he died. That is why this song was sad for the others (poor Hope/Houki! She's so cool!).  
NOTE: Otome Ranman (in the fic) was sung by Ryuuen/Nuriko and Hope/Houki. The original is sung ONLY by Nuriko. I will, however, put in Nuriko and Houki's names before their parts so you know who was singing what part. How about that, huh?  
  
Otome Ranman (Blooming Maiden)  
Lyrics by Yuzuki Miyoshi  
Composition by Iehara Masashi  
Arrangement by Totsuka Osamu  
Sung by Sakamoto Chika  
  
HOUKI  
Ah A car, car to the town  
Um Let's meet the men up ahead.  
Ah Why am I always bad?  
Um I pity their poor hearts.  
  
NURIKO  
I'm very sorry for playing around;  
I'm just a man. You should have come to me yesterday.  
I watch the cries and griefs in their cool eyes,  
But my heart is the same as any man's.  
  
HOUKI  
Run run I'm growing tired of this. Suddenly, this place looks big.  
I'm getting tired of being a selfish and strange woman.  
Run run run My enchanting nature is invigorating.  
I will get a fascinating man.  
  
NURIKO  
Ah A sigh takes over me. A tiny chill goes through me.  
Um Don't cook without paying attention.  
Ah I cross my legs like a woman.  
Um I see myself squealing.  
  
The Nature of Heaven is beautiful, and I'm a simple man---with strength.  
I will shine and care for this world's legend.  
My lovers stand in a line all day long,  
As a field of abundant mountains pass the road.  
  
HOUKI  
Run run I want to see my dream where men cause a riot;  
A fight, a fight over a strange woman.  
Run run run This flower's life is beautiful.  
It will bloom in time. Its' leaves will scatter.  
  
BOTH  
The night shines topaz, dropping flowers on a ruby and amethyst.  
More worries, more beauty.  
Run run run My enchanting nature is invigorating.  
I will get a fascinating man.  
  
  
A/N: That song is weird, but okay. I was kinda a little weird about having Nuriko sing the last line, but I figured, hey, it's just a song. Besides, he should sing the last line too. ^_^;;;  
Anyway, like I said, that song was originally by just one person (Nuriko-sama!!), but I changed it 'cuz I didn't think (my version) Ryuuen should sing some of the lines there.. ^^;; I'm so picky!!  
I'm really starting to like this fic a lot, so.. whatever. My e-mail is evil_kayura@hotmail.com if you have any questions/reviews/lyrics/etc. for me. Feel free.  
Just, if you review via e-mail, please remember to tell me which fic it is that you are reviewing (it's so annoying that no one ever does that!! Do I look psycic to you?).. *sweatdrop*  
ARIGATO GOZAIMASU (thank you very much)!!!!  
*Fallon Sanada* 


End file.
